SPM: Paprika
by iakaitsuki
Summary: Six months has passed since the day the Chaos Heart vanished along with Bleck and Tippi. Now, they are safe and even have a daughter. But what happens when she's gone missing?
1. New Born

**Note:** This is my first fanfic, and also my first Mario fanfic. So, just a little heads up in case it sucks. =w=

This first chapter's pretty long and focuses only on Blumiere (CountBleck) and Timpani (Tippi).  
If you have not finished or even played _Super Paper Mario_, I suggest you stop here.  
For there will be spoilers. But if you don't mind, be my guest. X'D

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I do not own any of these characters but one (Paprika).

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Born  
**

**Prologue**

_Ahem! Previously from our last adventure, our four heroes collected all eight Pure Hearts and defeated Count Bleck. However, tables have turned when Dimentio made an attempt to finish the count off and use the Chaos Heart for himself to destroy this world and create anew; making him king! Using the power of true love, Bleck and Tippi gave the Pure Hearts power to stop the mad jester and banish the Chaos Heart. In the end, Bleck and Tippi were married and disappeared. Where? And are they still alive?_

It was a dark and cold evening. In the middle of a lonely, grassy field, there was a large tree standing beside a little red house.

"Do you think he'll come soon?"

"Relax, love. I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Blumiere and Timpani were relaxing infront of a fire place, sipping some hot koopa tea; patiently waiting for a "present" to arrive. It's been six months since their marriage. They were having a fine, happy life until one night. Timpani felt a little depressed.

"Something troubles you, my dear?" Blumiere asked with a frown on his face. "No. I…I just…" She softly spoke. "Well, I was thinking…" "Yes?" The tall, dark man scooted closer to his beloved and stroked her soft, tender hair; assuring her that she can tell him anything. She wore a small, rainbow butterfly hair pin, courtesy of Blumiere.

What troubled Timpani…It could have been something doleful like she wanted to break up or she did something wrong like commit some sort of crime. "Blumiere…" She spoke again. "Have you ever wanted…a baby?" Blumiere's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He never _dreamed_ of having a son or daughter. Although, he grew curious now that she mentioned it. He smiled at his wife and asked, "What gave you this idea?"

"Well, what I mean is…" Timpani lowered her voice, turning away. "I think it's time we move to…'_the next level_'." Both she and Blumiere flushed deep red. Saying and hearing those words, those sweet words, impacted them. Blumiere's heart was racing. He began to studder. "D-Do you mean…?" "Yes. I do." Timpani turned back, gazing into his glowing, red eyes. She scooted closer to him, rests her hand against his warm cheek and gently pressed her sweet lips against his. Without thinking, Blumiere wrapped is arms around hers and returned the loving kiss.

Coming back to the present, Timpani was resting on Blumiere's chest. He stared at the fire intently, frowning as he looked back at his love. He was nervous. Wasn't sure if he really was ready for something this big. Honestly, he didn't want to be a father. At least not _yet_!

_It may seem selfish,_ He thought. _But I don't want to disappoint her either. I shall do what makes her happy._

His thoughts were interrupted, suddenly, by a knock on his door. Taking a peek out the window, he saw a large, white bird fly away into the starry skies; leaving a trail of feathers behind. "It's here…" Blumiere mumbled.

He woke up Timpani and she rushed to the door. Slowly, she opened it and heard a small cry. Upon looking down at her doorsteps, she placed a hand over her mouth and started to weep. Tears of joy. For it was the most beautiful thing she has ever laid eyes upon.

"Blumiere! Come look!" Timpani cried. "My baby…"

Blumiere stepped out and stood beside her. He picked up and inspected the child. "It's a girl." He said with a small smile. "She's beautiful." Timpani replied, wiping away her tears. The baby continued to cry. Her skin was dark blue, like her father. Short, blond hair with a little bun-like curl at the front. Pointy ears and bright, orange eyes. Blumiere couldn't help but chuckle. He removed her from the cloth that was wrapped around her tiny body and nuzzled her nose against his.

"There's no need to cry anymore." He softly spoke. "You're home now." The child paused and stared at her father. For some reason, she felt warm and safe. Like his words made her trust him. _Home_. That's what made her stop. It's what caused her to giggle. "See?" Blumiere laughed. Timpani leaned against his shoulder and smiled. "I know," She said.

"Paprika."

"Yes. Yes, I like it." Blumiere replied. "Welcome home…Paprika."


	2. Invitations

**Note:** Now that my vacation has started, I can finally have more time to update!  
I'm really glad to have positive feedback on this. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer:** Please note that I do not own any of these characters except Paprika.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Invitations**

The town of Flipside was quiet and peaceful. A little _too_ peaceful. It was boring! Everyday was the same routine; nothing changed. The flip-flop folk were smiling and chatting to one another about subjects that probably were discussed yesterday and the day before. Nastasia and O'Chunks had the most boredom. They sat across a bakery on a bench; sighing as they were nibbling on some sweet buns.

"Oy! Ye wanna go te the arcade, Nass?" O'Chunks asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah, maybe not. Too boring." Nastasia replied, continuing to chew with a frown.

"Oh, um…How about eh…" The misguided fellow felt nervous; he thought hard for other fun places to go but they were just too boring. They gotta be in the mood for something, right? Before saying another word to his sad, female companion, a shriek was herd. "Guys! There you are!" It was Mimi. Cute and dolled-up in her new pink, red poke-a-dot dress and a large white bow, tied to one of her square-shaped pig tails.

"Oh, Mimi." Nastasia waved with a blank face. She really was happy to see her friend, but was too despondent to show it. After what happened 6 months ago…

"Good te see ya, Mimi! What's up?" O'Chunks asked.

"You're not gonna believe this! But…I know where the Count is!"

"WHAT?"

The little, green girl giggled as the other two literally jumped outta their seats and stared at her with wide eyes. Nastasia was the most surprised. Where did this child get such information? The Count left without a trace of clues! No notes, no calls, nothing. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. She felt so warm around her light blue face. Her glasses even began to fog up. In her mind, she prayed that this wasn't one of Mimi's tricks. By looking into the child's black eyes, though, it wasn't.

"How do ye know? Tell us already!" O'Chunks shouted, losing his patience.

Mimi pulled out a small sheet of paper from her pocket. It was in invitation. Apparently to baby shower!

_You have been invited to Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani's Baby Shower!  
In Deep Grasslands this Saturday from 2:00-6:00 P.M.  
There will be music, refreshments and treats, and games to play!  
Hope to see you there!_

"Can you believe it? This just came in the mail. So exciting!" Mimi squealed with joy.

"Count…" Nastasia mumbled, turning away.

"We'd better get ready then! It's temarrow, right?" O'Chunks asked.

"Yep! See you guys there!" Mimi smiled. "Oh! And take these! I'm passing them all around!" She gave the two ex-minions copies of the invitation. Before she disappeared she said, "I'd better give these to those four heroes too!"

Nastasia and O'Chunks looked at eachother, eye-to-eye. They both agreed to start shopping for gifts.

* * *

* * *

A thunderstorm was occurring in the Mushroom Kingdom. At Princess Toadstool's castle, Toads were busy and bustling about; holding bowels and buckets to prevent the raindrops from hitting the floor.

"Oh dear, Toadsworth. Whatever shall we do? Our roof is so weak, the rain is slipping right through!"

"Quite, my princess. I do believe we should call Masters Mario and Luigi. They are, afterall, plumbers, yes?"

The pink princess nodded and requested the old Toad to make the phone call.

Meanwhile, Mario was napping in his room while his younger brother, Luigi, was preparing lunch. It was their favorite, extra stuffed ravioli with spinach and garlic sauce. The green plumber was practically drooling over his special dish but managed self-control before calling his brother.

"Mariooo! Wake up you lazy goomba! I don't have all day!"

No answer. Luigi was beginning to feel annoyed. "Brooo! C'mon! Your food's getting cold!" He whined. Again, there was silence. He stormed into Mario's room with such fury. He grabbed his pillow and wacked his brother repeatedly until he woke up (which really took like…two hits. XD).

"Lu-i-gi!" Mario shouted over the pillow smacking.

"Bro!" Luigi released the pillow and took a step back.

"Mamma mia! Are you crazy?"

"Sorry, bro! I tried to call you, but you wouldn't listen! Lunch is ready."

Their telephone rang while the brothers were enjoying their tasty meal. "I'll get it." Luigi said, sitting up. Picking it up, a voice of panic a crying out through the poor plumber's ears. "M-Master Mario! Master Luigi! Come quickly! Our castle is in great peril! This terrible storm is causing our home to flood! I implore you! Come at once!" It was silent after that. Luigi stood with phone in hand, frozen; ears still ringing from the horrible shouting.

"Mamma mia.." He mumbled as he hung up the phone. "Bro! We gotta go."

"Eh?" Mario turned to his brother while swallowing his last bit of pasta. "Where?" He asked. "Peach's Castle." Luigi replied. "Apparently her castle's growing a flood from this rainstorm! We gotta repair the roof!" "Oh!" So the brothers grabbed their lucky caps, a toolbox, and rushed out the door.

* * *

* * *

Arriving at the castle, Mimi, holding her favorite froggy umbrella and wearing her matching raincoat, knocked on its great wooden doors; praying for someone to open soon. For she detests the thunder and lightning. "Hellooo! Please, please open up! I'm scared!" She cried, banging harder and harder on the double doors.

"Princess! Someone's at the door!" A Toad called out.

"Oh! Let it in." The princess replied.

As told, the Toad slowly opened the doors. Immediately, the little girl shoved her way in crying. "Waaah! Help meee!" She sobbed. With her teary eyes shut tight, not knowing where she was going, she bumped into Peach and fell with an "Oof!". Rubbing her now aching head, she took a glance around the area and noticed the princess looking at her confused. "Mimi?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Ah! Princess! There you are!" Mimi smiled, wiping away the leftover tears on her face. "I have something for you."

"Mimi, sweetie. This isn't really the best-"

Their conversation came to a halt when the castle rumbled and the flood grew taller. "P-Princess! I suggest we head to the second floor! Before things get more critical!" Toadsworth panicked. "Right." Peach nodded. She turned to Mimi and grabbed her tiny hand. Both running up the stairs.

When they arrived at Peach's room, both girls and Toadsworth took a moment to catch their breath. "Goodness! Where is Master Mario?" the stubborn Toad complained. "Mario's coming?" Mimi asked. "And Luigi," Peach replied. "They won't be long. I know they'll come." "Well, while we're waiting, I wanted to give this to you. You'll be surprised!" the green girl giggled. She pulled out another copy of Blumiere's invitation and waved it in the air.

"It's the Count!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Peach gasped.

She stepped closer to read the paper. Her eyes grew wide after reading the names and the address. "I don't believe it!" the Princess smiled. "This is wonderful! I must bake them a cake!" Both Mimi and Toadsworth laughed at the happy Princess. "The Princess has a habit of baking." He told Mimi. Suddenly, another Toad entered the room with a look of relief. "Princess! Mario has arrived!" Everyone smiled after hearing the good news. "Splendid! Let us take a look, shall we?" Toadsworth suggested. The girls nodded and followed the Toads out the door.


End file.
